Sparrows Song & Riley's Howl
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Cerise's older twin sister has be missing for a very long time. Now she is back and she isn't like the others. Spending 26 years in the human world. But back home Riley is back in her 16 year old body. But she has the mind of a 26 year old. Now she knows the story's are real can she change things for the best or will it end in blood?
1. The Return Of The Lost Daughter

_**Hey every one doing a new fanfiction! This is going to be a Ever After High fanfiction! ! This is going to be Rated M for so many things. Going to have a OFC in this one. Things are going to change a lot. All right's goes to their right full owners.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Return Of The Lost Daughter**_

 _ **3rd Person pov**_

Red Ridding Hood is laying down and is pain. Badwolf or just wolf is holding his wife's hand. "Its ok love your doing great. Just one more push." Wolf said as he got ready to catch his baby. Since no one knows that they got married and is starting a family. They are the first rebels.

Red panted as she pushed. "I can see the head." Wolf said with a smile. Red pushed once more and Wolf catch his baby girl. "A beautiful baby girl" Wolf said as he cleaned his baby up. "I. . .ahhhhhahhh!" Red screamed. Wolf put his baby down then went back to his wife.

His eyes got wide. "We aren't done yet my love. We got another one!" Wolf yelled a little. Deep down he is please that his family is getting bigger. As Red pushed Wolf can see the head but when the head came out the baby has wolf ears. After the younger sister came out. Wolf cleaned her off as while and gave both of the baby girls to Red. "They are so beautiful Wolf." Red said in a tired voice.

"Yes they are. What are we going to name them?" Wolf said as he laid down next to his new family. He looked down at his twin baby girls. The one with the wolf ears might take after him. Before they could say anything. The first born yawned before she turned into a wolf pup.

"Oh my." Red said as she looked up at her love. "Maybe the little one wont change?" Wolf said softly. "I hope so Wolf. I don't want anyone to find out about us. I don't want our baby's be punished for our love." Red said with tears in her eyes. Wolf licked her cheek. "We wont let that happen Red." Wolf said softly to her.

So they watched their pups for the next week before they named them. The oldest that take's after her father, they made necklace's for them. Even though they can tell them apart. This is their first gift they are giving their babys. Riley Bad Wolf is the oldest and since she is more like Wolf. So they thought it would be better to give her his last name. If any one would find out about her.

They would know she is Wolf's daughter. While the youngest is Cerise Hood. She's don't change and it will be easy to hid her ears. Two sister who has to hid who they really are. But their life's are about to change forever. It wasn't even a month when it happened. One day Wolf and Red went to go feed the girls. Wolf got a bad feeling so they ran to the room.

To find that Riley is missing. "Where is Riley?" Red said with tears as they looked all over the room. "I don't smell anyone else beside us here." Wolf growled with rage. Some one took his pup and he is pissed off. "Why would anyone take Riley? You don't think someone found out?" Red sobbed into her hands. Wolf walked over to his wife and pulled her into a warm hug.

Tear's ran down his face. What they don't know is that a potal to a different world opened up and took Riley to the human world. Where their story's are books are real and they read them. There Riley would grow up alone not knowing who she is or where she came from.

All she knew is that she isn't like every one else. Cause she can turn into a werewolf. That's what she read about in books. Riley never got close to anyone for fear that anyone will find out about what she really is.

Now she is 26 has a good job in a clothing shop. But lately she's been having dreams of someone looking for her. What she didn't know is that the mother she never knew found a way to find and bring her home.

 _ **Riley's pov**_

It was like any other day. I got up and went to work. Ever since I was little I been alone. No one know's where I came from. All I know is my name is Riley Bad Wolf. The kids in school made fun of my name. Cause Bad Wolf is the name of the big bad wolf from Red Ridding Hood. They called me the daughter of the wolf. The thought of that did cross my mind.

But they are just fairy tails they aren't real. At time's I wish they were. I have all of the fairy tail books. Even know that I'm 26 they just make me feel better. Red Ridding Hood make's me feel like I have a family. But the ending of it I like a lot. They fell in love and started a family.

I wonder what the next story will be. Over the years the same story's changed. Some of them there wasn't a lot of change's and the other's had a lot. But its the same thing over and over. I started writing fanfiction about what they kid would do. Cause I want to read more story's, different story's about the kids of them.

Growing up others felt the same. Today at work I started to feel sick. "Riley you don't look so good." Said Luke. "I don't feel so good. But I should be fine." I said with a weak smile. "Maybe you should go home. You been work a lot and you don't take a lot of time off." Luke said with worry.

I smile a little at him. "I know but you can't run the shop alone." I said to him. "I befine working alone. Its Monday so its going to be slow. Take a few day's off and I see you Friday." Luke said before he clocked me out.

I got my stuff then headed home. I started to walk home but I got some food and eat it on the way home. Once home I took a shower then went to sleep. In my small warm bed.

I don't know what woke me up. I listened as I started to wake up. "I can't believed it work. But is she really Riley?" Said a female voice. But she sounded like she's been crying. "Red it has to be her. She looked just like me and smells like us." Said a deep male voice.

I sniffed the air and the scent made me feel safe. The scent smelled like something I use to know. "Wolf look she's changing." Said Red with shock in her voice. I did feel my body shrinking I guess you could say. "I guess time there is different here. So her body is changed to the right age." Wolf said and after the change finished I slowly stay up.

I opened my eyes to see a very pretty woman in the warms of a handsome man. "Where am I?" I asked slowly as I rubbed my eyes. "Your home." Red said with more tears running down her face. "Who are you?" I asked them as I played with my necklace. I saw their eyes got wide.

"She is our baby. She still has the necklace we made her." Wolf said with tears running down his face. It started to make sense. "Are you my parents?" I asked softly. I wanted to get my hope's up high but I didn't want to be disappoint. "Yes Riley we are. We never stopped looking for you." Red said before she threw her self at me.

Pullling me into a warm loving hug crying into my shoulder. Then Wolf came over to us and pulled both of us into a bigger hug. I started to cry with them. When I started to calm down we pulled apart.

"What happened?" I asked them slowly. They looked at each other then back at me. "We really don't know how or why it happened. It wasn't even a month after you and your sister was born. We can to feed you but your father got a bad feeling. So we came running and you were gone. We looked for you but nothing. Riley we never gave up on you. We found a way to gring you back." Red said to me with a smile.

"I see. I knew someone was looking for me. I have a sister?" I said as I looked at them. Mom took off her necklace and opened it. Showing me a picture of them and a girl. I didn't look like the girl but they looked so happy. "We are twins but we don't look alike." I said as I played with my necklace again.

"Baby girl you have nothing to worry about. You two might not looke the same but you two are blood. You both share the blood of me and your mother." Dad said as he ruffed up my hair. I smiled at him. "When do I get to meet her?" I asked cause I never had a family or a sister. "She will be coming here soon. You been out for awhile. I went to the school and told the headmaster that she need to come home." Mom said with a smile. "School?" I said as I tilled my head to one side. "There is a school where our kids go to. They go there to learn what they need to know when they take over our story's." Dad said and I growled at that. "What's wrong Riley?" Mom asked with worry.

I couldn't speak cause I was pissed off. "Love you might want to move back a little." Dad said as he pulled her back. I took a few deep breaths to calm down. "I don't like that at all." I said as I shook my head. They smiled at me. "That's are girl." Dad said with pride in his voice. I never had someone said anything with pride in their voice for me. "Uhh?" I said with confusion.

Then they told me about the rebels and royals. How they became the first rebels. "When you go to school you can't say anything about mom and dad being together." Came a new female voice. We turned to the door. Staning there is a girl in a red hood. Nothing like moms but she growled a little.

"Cerise don't growl at your sister." Mom said at her. Cerise looked at mom with a little hurt. "But mom how are we going to pull this off?" Cerise said as she looked at me. I growled at her and she dropped her eyes. "She's not a Hood Cerise. Riley is a Wolf. We thought about this when you two where born. Riley is more like your father then me. You Cesire are more like me."

Mom said to us. "How is she more like dad?" Cesire said as she put down her hood. Showing her wolf ears like she is more wolf like them me. I smiled as I wolfed out. "Wow she is white." Dad said with a chuckle. "She has pretty icy blue eyes." Mom said to me. Cerise just growled and left the room.

"Let's eat some food and take you shoping for school." Dad said with a smile. I smiled back. Over night the life I knew has changed. Now I got a family. I get to know who I really am. But my twin sister didn't seem to like me.

I just got back and she don't even know me and she hates me. I will figure out what is her beef with me later. Right now I want to get to know my parents and get some food.

 _ **Hello my minions! ! ! What do you think of this chapter? What do you think of the story so far? I didn't think of doing EAH fanfic before. Even though I watch it all the time. Yes even I love EAH. My cuz got me hooked on it. Any way I hope you will let me know what you think of the story. While that is it for now till the next chapter. . .take it easy! ! ! ! Review=More Chapters! ! ! !**_


	2. New Girl At Ever After High

_**Chapter 2: New Girl At Ever After High**_

 _ **Riley's pov**_

The next day it took me a while to remember where I was and want happened. I sat up in my bed and looked around. The sun wanted even up yet and I could hear someone in the kitchen. So I got up put on some clothes and then went to the kitchen. I slowly pocked my head into the kitchen.

Dad is cooking some food. I sniffed the air and dad must have heard me sniffing. Cause he turned around and smiled at me. "Your up early Riley." Dad said with a bigger smile. "I use to get up this early for work. I don't mind getting up early any way." I said as I walked over to the table and sat down.

"Its ok Riley. What kind of job did you have?" Dad asked me before he put a plate of food in front of me. "Thanks dad. I worked at a clothing shop." I said before I started to wolf down my food. "A clothing shop that is something. When you get done eating you and me are going shopping."

Dad said with a smile. I smiled back at him as he ate with me. It didn't take us long to eat. "Ready to go?" Dad said as we finished up with the dishes. "Yep I'm ready." I said as we left the house. We headed for the Village of Book End. As we walked threw the forest the sun came up. "Some people know's I have a daughter that's been sick and stayed home till you got better. None of the kids knows about you. But just be your self and you be fine."

Dad said in a low voice. "Ok." I said as I looked at him. There is something different about him. I can see some thing in him. Its like I can see into his soul. The true self of him. Its all fury and good. It makes me happy to look at him. "Why are you looking at me like that Riley?" Dad said with a chuckle. "Sorry but I can see something." I said softly to him. Not sure if its normal to see this kind of things. Cause in the human world I never seen anything like this before.

"What do you see?" Dad said with a little worry in his voice. "I don't know how to say it. But I guess you can say I can see your soul or what's on the inside of your heart." I said as I looked down at the ground. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. "I never heard anyone being able to see that. . . what do you see when you look at me?" Dad asked as I looked back up at him. "I see good and fury." I said and he fell down. "You ok dad?" I said with worry as I bent down. "Fury?" He said with a weird voice. "That's what it looks like. Its like a wolf so its fury, good and warm." I said in a very low voice.

He busted out laughing as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. It didn't hurt but it felt very nice. I haven't had someone hug me like this before. Then he leg me go and ruffed up my hair. "I don't know how you got that gift but I know it will come in handy." Dad said making me blush as we walked into the village. Their isn't a lot of people out this early but the shops are opened.

Dad took me to a shop that had clothes in them. "Pick out what every you like." He said as I looked the dresses. These are way to girly for me. "Guessing by the look in your eyes there isn't anything you like here." Dad said with a chuckle. "Its to girly not enough womanly. I might be 16 again but I do have taste."

I said as I looked at him. He growled a little but didn't say thing. I giggled at him as I put the ugly pink girly dress back up. "This there a clothesing shop around here? I rather make my own clothes then by this shit."

I said and he looked at me with shock. "Sorry dad. Its going to take me a while to remember I'm not 26 anymore. . . ." I said as it hit me. I'm a teen again and I can't drink or smoke anymore. "What's wrong?" Dad said but his voice sounded far away. I blinked a few times then look into his worried eyes.

"I just noticed that I can't drink or smoke at this age." I said with a growl. Dad looked at me with even more shock. "You drank and smoked?" He said with disappointment. "I didn't start till I was 22. That was a bad point in my life the only way I got threw it was a little rum and smoke."

I said as I turned around and left the shop. Dad followed me out. "Do you want to talk about it Riley?" Dad asked softly to me. "No." I growled as we passed people. They looked at us and some of their mouths opened in shock. "While when and if your ready we are here for you."

He said softly to me so no one would over hear him. "I try to forget about it." I said as he took me to a clothing shop. We didn't talk as I picked out rolls of cloth, chains and other stuff I would need. "Its nice to see you smiling Riley." Dad said as I handed him more stuff.

"Sorry I guess this kind of shopping is my style and books." I said and he smiled more as I picked the last few things. Then dad went to pay for it. "I pay you back when I get some money." I said but he shook his head. "No need for that Riley. Since you been gone for so long. Just think of this of making it up to you." Dad said as we carried everything out of the shop.

"Thanks dad. I never had anyone do this for me before." I said as he smiled more at me. "Any time Riley. Would you like some coffee?" Dad said as he looked at the coffee shop. "I hate coffee but I take some black tea." I said and he looked at me. "They have black tea. Let's get something to go. If your going to make some clothes before Monday you better get a move on it."

Dad said as he took me into the shop. We walked up to the counter and ordered our drinks. I have two days to make me some clothes and it wont take me long. I been making my own clothes for years. Cause no shops can make clothes that can fit my body right. We sat down to waited for our drinks.

As we waited for our drinks teens around my age came in. They look prissy and girly. The guys looked just the same. I looked down as they walked passed us. "Apple you look so beautiful today." Came a high male voice. I rolled my golden eyes at them. Then this Apple girl spoke and her voice is to sweet and girly.

"Thank you." She said after that I just blocked her out. "BadWolf black coffee and a black tea." Came a voice. We stood up grabed out bags and walked to the counter. We took our drinks and turned to leave. "Who is she and why is she with Professor BadWolf?" Said that sickly sweet voice.

I pulled dad out before he could stop and talk to them. "What's wrong Riley?" Dad said as I let his arm go. "I can't stand that voice. It make's me sick to my stomach." I said as I sipped my tea. He smiled at me.

"Your my little bad wolf." Dad said as he took a sip of his coffee. I blushed a little when he said that. "Thanks dad." I said not sure if that was a good thing or not. "If I was one of the royals. And believed in keep the story's going. You will be a great big bad wolf." Dad said and I barked out a laugh.

This is my real laugh and I hate it. "What a cute laugh." Dad said and I blushed. "Thanks dad. But keeping up a story that's been repeated over and over. I'm going to write my own story." I said to him.

Dad looked down at me. "I hope your story come's out great and you get your happy ending." Dad said with a smile. "Thanks dad. Your a Professor at the school. What do you teach?" I asked him and he blushed a little. "I teach villainous students and head of general villainy." Dad said.

"Am I going to take some of your classes?" I asked him. "If you want you can take them. There are lot of classes you can take. Monday I will take you to the school early so you can get your schedule and make your self at home. Its a little late in the school year but you have a room all to your self."

Dad said as we walked into the house. "Is that you Wolf, Riley?" Mom called out from the kitchen. Its a little weird calling them mom and dad. I know I can call them Red and Wolf if I want to but.

They look sad when ever I called them that. So I just call them mom and dad even if it feels weird and right at the same time. "Yea Red its us. Where is Cerise at?" Dad yelled back to her. "She went back to school." Mom said with a little sadness. We walked into the kitchen and mom looked at us.

"Where is your clothes at?" She said to us. "They didn't have anything I like. So I'm just going to make my own." I said as I took the bags from dad. "Really? How long have you been making clothes?"

Mom asked me with a smile. "As long as I learned how. Cause nothing they have fits me right. So I make my own." I said as I smiled at her. "Wow. I can't wait to see what you make." Mom said before I went to my room.

Before dad took me to school I showed mom my clothes. Her eyes got wide but I knew she like them. "Riley have fun and follow your own path." Mom said before she gave me a hug. "Thanks mom."

I said before we left the house. "Before we start are walk mom and me made you something. You missed one of our events we have. Cerise got your mothers basket. Its only me on my side. So we make you something. Mom wanted to make you a dress like hers but I thought this was better." Dad said before he pulled out a box and gave it to me. I took it and sniffed it.

"Oooo leather. I like it all ready. Thank you dad." I said before I opened it. When I saw it I wolfed out and my tail wagged. "A black leather spiked coller!" I said as I pulled it out. But the best part it had a skull and bones tag with my name on it. "I knew you would like it. Best part is when you wolf out it will grow so it wont break." Dad said before I turned back to normal.

Then dad put my chrunk down and put it on me. I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks again." I said before we started to walk again. "Let me carry that dad." I said to him. But he shook his head. "No Riley I got it. I couldn't do it for Cerise so let me to it for you. I kind of hate not being able to be there for her. But since I can be there for you since your mother cant for you."

Dad said as we made our way threw the village. I forgot that mom can't be there for me. Since we have to keep that they broke the rules and had me and Cerise. "Ok dad." I said as I smiled up at him. "Thank you Riley."

Dad said as we walked threw the gates of the school. The sun was barely coming up now. "I'm going to take you to your room first then to Baba Yaga to get your schedule." Dad said as we walked threw into the dorms.

We walked threw the halls then came to a door. "This is your dorm and its all yours." Dad said as I pushed the door opened. There is a huge bed and thats it. "We get you more stuff later. But right now we have to get your schedule." He said as he put my chrunk by the bed. Then we walked out and headed to Baba Yaga's office.

 _ **3rd Person pov**_

Every one got up and headed to their classes. Raven thought it was going to be going just lke every other day. But when she walked into home evilnomics. Sitting in the front of the class room is a new girl. She is in a black mini skirt with chains. Then a tight black and purple corest.

Her black and gray hair is pulled back into two pigtails. The black leahter spiked coller freaked her out a little. When she walked in her head snapped over and cold golden eyes. Raven didn't like the look in her eyes. They look like the eyes of a mad animal. Riley looked way as more people walked in. Every one look at her as they went to their seats.

As Wolf started class and every noticed that he didn't tell them who the new girl is. So for the rest of the class every one watched the girl as they did their work. No once did Riley spoke. When the bell rang out and every one got up to leave.

"Riley would you stay a moment." Mr. Badwolf said and every one looked at the girl. "Yes sir." Riley spoke softly. Every one stopped in their trackes cause her voice is so beautiful. Even more beautiful then Apples.

"You may leave now!" Mr. Badwolf growled at the rest of them. They ran out of the room scared. "Raven who do you think that girl is?" Maddi asked Raven with a smile. Raven looked at Maddi and smiled at little.

"I don't know Maddi. But her name is Riley. So someone might know who she is." Raven said to her. So till lunch they tried to find out who Riley is. But no such luch. As every one went in to the lunch room.

Riley is already at a table and her labtop. The others don't know what that thing was. When the royals saw Riley they didn't know who she is. "Raven who is she?" Apple asked her. "We don't know Apple. All we know is her name." Raven said to her. "What's her name?" Apple asked.

"Riley." Raven said before Apple walked over to her. "Hello. My name is Apple White." Apple said as she held out her to Riley. But Riley just growled at her and Apple moved back. Riley saw her true self and didn't like what she saw. Apple might think she is as white as her name but Riley can see the truth.

Riley kept growling till Apple left her be. Every one stopped what they where doing to watch them. Riley stopped when Apple was far enough away. Then she went back to her labtop. "What did you do to make her growl at you?" Raven asked with a giggle. "I don't know what I did."

Apple said with tears in her blue eyes. "I wonder why she growled at you Apple." Raven said more to her self then to Apple. Apple cried a little more. But the boys couldn't keep their eyes off her. Cause unlike the other girls Riley dresses more sexy and shows me skin.

But all of them where to scared to go and talk to her. "What is that she using?" Hunter asked the other guys. "Don't know." Sang Sparrow. "Go asked her Sparrow." Alistair said with a smile at them. "Why should I go? I don't want to get eaten." Sparrow said this time.

Riley heared them and smiled as she looked over at them. "Hey she is looking over here!" Dexter said and they all looked away from her. Riley giggled as she twisted her tag on her coller. "Is she still looking?" Sparrow said softly. "I'm to scared to look over there." Hunter said.

They didn't look up for a while. Then Sparrow slowly looked over at Riley. To meet her golden eyes looked at him. Riley flashed him a fangy smile at him. Sparrow blushed when she smiled at him. "So Sparrow is she still looking?" Hunter asked him. "Yes. . ." Sparrow said in a very low.

The others looked over to see Riley smiling with fangs. "That's not creepy or anything." Daring said and they saw Riley's smile turned into a frown and she growled at them.

Making them jump and look away. All but Sparrow who could see rage in her eyes. Then Riley looked back at her labtop and started to type again. "I think she can hear us." Sparrow said to them. "Yeah we can see that Sparrow." Hunter growled at him. Sparrow smiled at his friends as they eat before their next class.

When the bell rang Riley put her labtop in her bag then headed for spells, hexes and general witchery with Baba Yaga. Raven walked into the the class and heard something behind her. Raven turned her head to see Riley behind her, pushing her hair back. Raven froze not sure what she should do. Riley smiled a little at Raven before she moved around Raven and walked to the back of the room.

Raven went and sat next to Riley. "Hi." Raven said softly to Riley. "Hello." Riley said back in a low voice. "I'm Raven Queen." Raven said to her. "Its nice to meet you Raven. I'm Riley." Riley said back to her. Raven noticed that Riley didn't say her last name. "How do you like school so far?" Raven asked Riley.

"Its different from the once I been too." Riley said and Raven looked at her confused. Cause Ever After High is the only school here. "What is the one's you been to like?" Raven ask slowly so she wouldn't scare Riley off. "They were a living hell." Riley said and Raven's eyes got wide.

"Oh." Is all Raven could say. Riley giggled a little. "Sorry about that. I'm not like your friends." Riley said to her. Cause of how she speaks. Even though she hasn't really spoken to anyone she can hear them speaking. "Nothing to be sorry about." Raven said even though she don't know what Riley has been threw.

 _ **No wonder she stay's to her self.**_ Raven thought to her self. "If you don't mind me asking Raven but who is your parent?" Riley asked her. Raven looked at her with a little shock. "My mother is the Evil Queen." Raven said. "I see but you don't seem like the evil type." Riley said cause Raven''s soul is brighter then Apple's. Raven blushed a little. "I don't know what to say."

Raven said softly. "I heard a some people talking about you wanting to change your story is that true?" Riley asked her. "I use to want to change it but now I really don't know." Raven said and Riley growled scaring Raven a little.

"Doing the same damn story over and over is lame. That is such a pain in the ass. Doing something new that is worth reading." Riley said in a dark voice. Raven looked at Riley. She never thought some a lady would speak like that or saying that doing the same story over and over is lame.

But doing the something new is worth reading. Raven never thought she would meet someone like Riley. Before ether one could talk the class started. Riley's first day of school was something she never thought could be real. But only time will tell if she would like it.

 _ **Hello my Minions! ! ! I hope you liked this chapter! What do you think of it? Was it ok? Let me know what you think! Reviews=More Chapters! ! ! !**_


	3. The Daughter of the Wolf

_**Chapter 3: The Daughter of the Wolf**_

 _ **Riley's pov**_

The school day ended and I headed back to my room. As I walked down the halls to get back to my room with my books. I noticed that all the male's in the school is watching me. I never had male's looking at me before. But the male's around here look to goodey two shoes. I want a bad boy that can keep up with me. I might be 16 again but I know what I like in a male. A bad boy but with a good side that he hids. I like how Raven's true self looks. But that Apple girl I don't like at all. On the out side she looks sweet and nice but on the inside. She is black as night. Only caring about her self and what she wants. "Riley." came my dad's voice from be hind me. I turned to see him walking towards me. I smiled as I turned back around to look at him. "Yes?" I said softly. "I just wanted to know how was your first day went?" He asked me. "It was tiring and ok I guess." I said and he looked at me with worry. "You didn't like it I guess." I looked at him. "I like it so far but only time will tell if I will like it more or not." I said with a small smile. Dad smiled before he gave me a bear hug or would it be wolf hug? "I hope you like it. This school needs more Rebel's like you. They need to learn to follow their hearts and write their own story's." I looked up at him.

"I will try my best to like the school. I will try my even best to make them follow their heart." I said to him. "That's my pup." Dad said and I blushed. We talked for a while then I left to start on my homework. I could hear the other's talking and having fun. This is high school all over again. But this time its way different and I don't know if I like that or not. I sat on my bed in my bra and thong doing my homework. The work isn't hard at all. I never thought I would like to do homework. Now that I finished my work I pulled out my sewing stuff so I can make some more clothes. I got my mini skirts and corest's. Now its time to make my pants and cute cut off shirts. Then a knock came at my door. "Give me a minute." I called out as I jumped off my bed and put on some of my bootie shorts and a shirt. Then I went to the door and opened it. On the other side is Raven with a few of her friends. I'm glade that she didn't bring that Apple girl with her. "Yes?" I said as I saw them look at me with their mouths opened. "Sorry to bother you Riley but would you like to come to a party with us if your not busy." Raven said in a low shy voice. "Umm sure just give me a few to get ready." I said.

"Ok just meet us out side the school." Raven said before they left. I closed the door and got ready. I put on my black and red mini skirt with a matching corest. I put my hair up and did my make-up, then put on my heels. As I left my room I didn't know if this was a good idea or not. Cause my sister is part of Raven's pack. Cerise was giving me the go to hell look. But I want to see how they party any way. _**How wild can they get I wonder.**_ I thought as I walked up to Raven and the others. They turned and their eyes got wide as I slowly walked up to them. "How can you get ready so fast and look so good." said Briar to me. "Year's of practice." I said and Cerise looked at me. "Wow that is so cool!" squealed Cedar. Before I could say anything they dragged me to the party. They talked about how Briar throws the best party's. When we got there the party was in full swing. I like the beat of the music. Every one is dancing and having a good time. I went to the table with all the food and drinks. The food is delicious. I never had anything that tasted so good. The punch was good but not alcohol in it. (Boo.)

That would tasted a lot better. Oh how much I miss being over 21 and able to drink. "You don't look like you are having fun." said a voice in my right ear. I turn to see Sparrow Hood behind me and it looked like he is blushing. But in these light I can't tell for sure. "This party is ok. Not as wild or fun as the one's I use to go to." I said as I looked into his eyes. I must say he does have some pretty eyes. He smiled at me as he looked down my corest. I know my breasts are bigger then any of the girls here. "What kind of party's have you been to?" Sparrow asked me as he looked me back in the eyes. "Will every one here would stick out like a sore thumb. This party isn't as wild as the ones I been to." I said as I turned around to look at him better. Sparrow is very handsome and tall. "What did you do at those's kind of party's?" Sparrow said before he licked his lips. I looked around before I pulled him with me.

"Where are we going?" He asked me as I lead him out side. "Some where that no one will over hear us." I said as I slowed down to a walk. Still holding his hand. I let him have the chance to move his warm hand out of mine. He didn't say anything or pulled back his hand. I stopped and pulled my hand out of his before I sat down on a log. Sparrow watched me before he came over and sat next to me. "The party's I went to we drank, made out, listen to loud music. And some other stuff that would make you blush as red as a apple. We didn't play by the rules." I said and with my eyes being as good as they are I could see Sparrow's face turn a deep red. A soft giggle left my dark red and purple lips. "I don't know what to say." I smiled a little at the look of shock on his face. "The bad girls you know can't touch the badness that I am." I said softly to him.

"Really what did you do?" Sparrow said with a smirk. "I bet you would like to know, wouldn't you little Sparrow." I said with a purr. "Wow that is so cute. Just like your giggle." I blushed a little. "Thanks." I said in a shy voice. I'm not a shy pup like I use to be. "So I take that as you wont tell me." He said with a smile. "If you want to know then you have to just find out." I said before I kissed his cheek and left him there. I got a few feet away before Sparrow came running up to me. "Wait what do you mean by that?" I looked at him as we walked on. "If you really want to know then you will find a way. Would you like to walk me back to my room?" I said with a coy smile. Sparrow nodded as we walked back to the dorms. "What made you start to dress like that Riley?" Sparrow asked me softly. I saw him in the corner of my eye looking me up and down. "I don't know how to tell you that. . .lets just say I like to be different." I said as we walked up the stairs to my dorm. "I think different is good." A warm blush flushed across my cheeks. "That's good to hear. I do to think different is very good." I said as I stopped in front of my door.

Then I turned around to look up at the cute Sparrow that is standing in front of me. He chuckled before he spoke. "I can't wait to see what else is different about you Riley." Sparrow said with a goofy grin that is so cute. I don't know if this is going to work out. I'm the big bad wolfs daughter. I don't think they would like me if they find out who I really am. But a she-wolf like me will have fun till the end. I know fox's are the one that have the most fun but so do I. "I hope you like what you find." I said before I kissed his cheeks once more. Then I went into my room, before he could say anything. With a smile on my lips as I started to take off my clothes. Then crawled into my warm big bed.

The next day I got up and ready. Today I feel like wearing my baggy pants. . .or would they be shorts that are hooked to pants legs? Any way they are jet black with a dark purple corest. My heels made a soft clunking sounds as I walked around my room and once my chocker was on I was ready. After one more look in the looking glass. I grabbed my books and headed to my first glass. Dad was sittting at his desk when I walked in. He looked up at me. "Riley class don't start for another 10 minutes. Is everything ok?" Dad said with worry. I smiled as I walked over to my desk. "Everything is ok. Nothing to worry about. I just wanted to get here and hang with you before class starts." I said and dad smile before he wolfed out and saw his tail wagging. "What did you do last night?" I looked out of the window before I told him about. How Raven and the others took me to a party. "Did you make any friends at the party?" Dad said as he went back to normal. "I don't know. I talked to Sparrow and he walked me back to my dorm. But I don't think the other girls like me much." I said softly befor I looked at him. Dad had sadness in his dark brown eyes. I smiled at him. "Its ok dad I'm use to being disliking. Nothing new to me." I said softly again.

When class started nothing new happened. I had a few classes and my mind wasn't on them at all. Sitting in classes all day is boring but these classes aren't boring, but the thought of school just put me off. But this class something went wrong and I wish I was listening to her. Cause the next think I knew I was going wolf and they had a deer in class. The smell of freash meat made me wolf out and the deer took off. I howled before I ran after it. The bloodlust for the hunt and blood. I roared as I chased the deer, all I wanted to do is sink my fangs into its flesh and rip the fleash from its bones. Just at the thought of that made me want the deer even more then before. The sound of bone being crushed by my fangs got me all hot. The scared sounds the deer made as it ran for its life made me smile as I ran. It jumped over the rail and the deer slid on the floor. This was it the deer will die. I was just above it falling down on it. The scared look in its big brown eyes made me lick my lips. Then something huge came at me sending me away from my prey. What ever it was was holding me and I roared and bit who ever it was to let me go so I can eat it. "Baby girl you have to calm down." came fathers voice. I started to calm down from his voice. "But I want to eat it." I whimped as I watched it run out of the school. "What happened?" he said as he still held me. I didn't noticed that I was still trying to get out of his arms. "I don't know was in spells and hex's. Then somehting hit me and the deer was there and I wanted it." I said and there is rage in my voice. I wasn't mad so I don't understand why my voice is like that. "I see I wish they told you what they were going to do that." dad said with a growl of rage. "What happend?" I growled at him and not meaning to.

"There is a spell you learn so the true self of a animal will come out. Since your a wolf like me it make's you wolf come out and take control. I never seen someone do what you just did." he said as he held me tighter. "I can't control my body." I said and this time I am pissed off. I want to stop but my body wants to keep going and fight. "I know it shouldn't last much longer baby girl." he said then I noticed other voice's talking. I looked around and saw most of the school is watching us. I looked around then saw Sparrow looking at me and I couldn't tell what he is thinking. Then the wolf in me stopped wanting to kill the deer and now she want's to run and hid. We both want to run away so I bit dad's arm and he let me go and I ran the other way. I was on all fours by the time I got to the woods. Once I felt like I was far away I stopped and changed back to my normal self. Breathing hard I sat on a fallen tree to think. They saw what I really am and it wasn't good, but Sparrow saw and I know guys he will never want to talk to me again. "Riley where are you?" came Sparrow's voice. I got off my tree and hid under it. I didn't want to hear him say he want nothing to do with me. He got closer to where I was laying in the dirty. I balled up and slow down my breathing, then this boots stop where I was and I waited. But he got on his hands and knees to look at me. I turned my head away not wanting to see the fear in his eyes. "Riley can we talk?" he asked me but I didn't say anything or move. "Ok I talk you listen." Sparrow said and I just wanted to run again but he is blocking my way out. Then I felt him come under my tree to lay next to me. I felt his arms go around me, taking me by surprise.

"Riley I didn't know you were the big bad wolfs daughter." he said softly. Now he will say he want's nothing to do with me. "I hope we can still be friends, cause you a cool girl." Sparrow said and I looked at him fast and the smiled at me. "Why?" I said to him and he pulled me closer to his body. I noticed I was shacking again, this time I don't know what I'm shacking from. "Cause Riley I want to know everything about you. Being the daughter of the wolf isn't going to change that. I really like you a lot Riley." he said and I couldn't stop my self. Even if I could stop my self I wouldn't have. I kissed Sparrow hard and it took him by surprise but he kissed me back just as hard. I pressed my body up against his own and felt something move.

 _ **I'm sorry for the long wait. I really am truly sorry. I couldn't think how I should finish this chapter. What did you think about it? What do you want to see happen next? Review=Love.**_


	4. Sparrow & Wolf

_**Chapter 4: Sparrow & Wolf**_

 _ **Riley's pov**_

I felt Sparrow's cock move and it was turning me on. We pulled apart and looked at each other for a while. I waited for him to say something but the look on his face is is shocked and don't know what just happened. Then he pulled me back and kissed me hard. I smiled into our kiss. Sparrow's hand went into my hair and pulled some of my air softly. It was getting good but he pulled away. "We should stop for now." he said but his voice is really husky. I licked his lips before I spoke. "Ok Sparrow." I said and then he rolled out and I followed him. "Do you want to go back to the school?" Sparrow asked me softly. "Not really." I said cause I don't want to hear what the other's are going to say about what just happened. "Ok we can say out here as long as you want." he said as we sat on the log. "Thanks Sparrow but you don't have to say out here with me." I said but he pulled me closer to him. "Your welcome Riley and I know I don't have to but I want to." I blushed a little before I put my head on his arm. We didn't say anything and we didn't need to. After a while Sparrow started to hum a song. I never heard it before but I like it. He kept humming it and soon I started to hum with him. "You have a beautiful voice Riley." Sparrow said to me as he looked down at me. I looked up at him with a red face. "Really?" I said to him. He smiled at me before he spoke. "Yes really Riley. I never heard a voice like yours before." he said and I smiled at him. "I don't sing in front of others." I said to him. "Why not? Your voice is so beautiful Riley." Sparrow said as he moved some of my hair behind my ear. I love the feeling of his warm fingers brushing my skin. I leaned my head into his hand and he rubbed his thumb against my lips. I really want to jump Sparrow right now but this isn't the place for it. . .while we can and I wouldn't care. But things here is different from where I was. "What are you thinking about?" Sparrow asked me. "Sex." I said to him. making his face turn red. "Why are you thinking of that for?" he said as his eyes went to my chest. "Cause I really want to jump you right now and have my way with you." I said and he smiled at me. "You are very different from the other girls around here." Sparrow said as his voice started to get husky. I put my hand on his knee and queezed a little. Sparrow closed his when I did this. "I know I'm not like them and that's make me happy. Beside that I really like you." I said as I moved to sit on his lap. I can feel is cock getting hard against my pussy. I rocked a little and he moan softly. "I don't know what I am doing." Sparrow moaned. I moved my head to his neck. "Its ok Sparrow. I will teach you how to have sex." I breathed into his ear before I nibbled on his earlob.

"You won't laugh at me will you?" he asked me. I nuzzled his neck with my nose. "I would never laugh at you. Learn about this is something that takes time and practise." I whispered into his ear. "What if I mess up?" he said into my neck as he put his arms around me. "Don't worry about messing up. There is no right way in having sex. But the more you know the better it will feel." I said as I pushed my breasts up against his chest. Sparrow licked his lips but I felt his tongue agaisnt my neck making me moan softly. "That's so hot when you do that." he breathed into my ear. "If you like that then we should go back to my room and I can show you a lot of things you will like." I said and he pushed me back a little. "Ok. Lesson's should be over by the time we get back to school." Sparrow said as he stood up with me still in his arms. I giggled as he carried me. 'I can walk you know." I giggled and he put me down but held my hand. I smiled as we walked back threw the woods. I love being out here. "You know once you get into it. We can come out here and have some fun." I said and he looked at me confused. I kissed his lips before I spoke. "You will have to wait and see if you don't understand Sparrow." I purred to him as we walked more. "Have you ever had sex before?" he asked me. Since I'm back in my 16 year old body then its a no. "No." I said to him. "Then how do you know so much about sex if you haven't had it before." he said to me. "I've read about it and other stuff that I can't get into." I said to him. "I understand Riley. So are we going to have sex today?" Sparrow asked me. "I don't know lets see how things go." I said as I started to smell the school and others. As we walked out of the woods the sun was going down. We didn't see anyone as we walked to my room. Once in side my room I locked the door and put up a barrier so no one will hear us if we do have sex. "What do we do first?" he asked in a shy voice. I don't really know him so while but he don't come off as the shy kind of guy, but his voice is so sexy when he sounds shy. "Sit on my bed and we canget started." I said as I pulled him to my bed. I pushed him onto it and jumped onto his lap. Sparrow moaned when I did that and his hands went to my hips. "Feel free to touch me where you want to touch me at Sparrow." I said as I ran my hands threw his hair before I kissed his lips hard. His eyes got wide for a second. Then he closed them and kissed me back as one of his hands went up my side and to my breast. He squeezed it making me moan.

 _ **Hello my minions! I hope you liked this chapter. Just wanted to say thank you all for the reviews you sent even if its not a lot right now. I will do a chapter for each good rview I get. So if three of you review at the same time then I will do three chapters. I will do chapters in order as I get them. So other storys might come first so don't worry if you don't see a new chapter up soon. You know why it took long but if I get a review I don't care for then I will wait a while before I post a new one. But if not reviews then you must wait till I have free time to work on the next chapter. That is it for now.**_


	5. Mating of the Wolf

_**Chapter 5: Mating of the Wolf**_

 _ **3rd Person's pov**_

Riley let Sparrow touch her body and he really liked how her body feels under his hands. Riley loved how warm his hands are as they touched her bare skin. When Sparrow got to her huge breasts Riley moaned softly and Sparrow liked her moaning. As Sparrow touched Riley's hot body his own body is gettting turned on. Riley can feel his boner between her legs and it's making her pussy wet. Riley pushed Sparrow back on to his back and kissed his lips hard as her hand went down to his cock and started to rub it. "Mmm." Sparrow said into their kiss.

Sparrow's cock started to grow under Riley's hand. Then Riley sat up on Sparrow's lap. She started to take off her top and Sparrow's hands went to her breasts and squeezed. Riley put her head back and moaned louder. Riley took off Sparrow's top and kissed his chest. Soon they were taking of each other's bottoms and shoes. Riley is laying on her bed naked and Sparrow is standing in front of her naked. Then he crawled between her legs, kissing her skin as he went up Riley's body. Riley moaned as Sparrow moved him self ready to fuck her. Riley told him what he has to do. Then slowly Sparrow pushed him self into Riley. She forgot how painful having sex for the first time felt like.

But this time it wasn't as bad as her first time. Sparrow so some pain in her eyes but it was gone just as fast as he saw it. "You ok Riley?" Sparrow said as he stopped pushing him self in to her. "Yes Sparrow. Please don't stop." she said as she looked up at him. Sparrow kissed her lips before pushing him self all the way into her. He never thought sex could feel so damn good. Both of them moaned at the same time.

Sparrow started to pull out of Riley then pushed him self deeper into her. Riley never had a guy this huge in her before. Sparrow started to pick up speed. Riley moaned louder with each thrust Sparrow did. Then Sparrow rammed his cock into Riley's pussy hard, making her scream out with pleasure. Sparrow saw the pleasure on Riley's face and he felt happy that he can make her feel like this. Then he felt something coming and all he could do was push him self all the way into her and let it all out. Riley's eyes got wide when he did this but it felt so good. Sparrow pulled out breathing hard as he laid next to Riley.

Riley put her head on Sparrow's chest, breathing hard along with Sparrow. "Your the best Sparrow." Riley said as Sparrow put his arm around Riley. "Thanks Riley." Sparrow said as he blushed a little. Riley saw his face turn red. "Let's rest and if your up to it we can go again if you want to." Riley said as she closed her eyes. "That sounds like fun." he said as he too closed his eyes too. So both of them was fast asleep dreaming about each other.

Sparrow pulled Riley closer to him. Riley smiled in her sleep when he did this. Sparrow never felt this tired but he hopes he can go more with out being this tired. He never thought he never would find the right girl. Then Riley comes and he is falling for her. Even if she is the big bad wolf's daugher and he still wants to be with her. Riley never thought she would find someone that would like her for who she really is. Riley and Sparrow are made for each other but right now they don't know it yet. Something is about to happen at the school that no one would believe. Something that has never happened in the history of the school.

 _ **Hello my minions! I hope you liked this chapter. Just wanted to say thank you all for the reviews you sent even if its not a lot right now. Please keep reading and I will try to get the next chapter out soon.**_


	6. The Unexpected Part 1

Chapter 6: The Unexpected Part 1

 _ **Riley's pov**_

I really don't remember what woke me up. I felt something poking me. Slowly opening my eyes and looked behind me. Blushing softly it started to come back to me. Me and Sparrow had sex last night. I never had a night like this one. That might have been Sparrows first time but he put me in bliss. No guy has very did that to me before.

It didn't take Sparrow long to wake up. He smiled at me before he kissed my lips softly. I smiled back as I kissed him back. I felt his dick wiggle and poke me again. That is the reason I woke up. I giggled into our kiss and Sparrow pulled away. "What are you giggling about Riley?" he said to me as he looked down at me. "Sorry Sparrow but your little sparrow seems he wants to play." I said to him and he blushed a deep red.

I giggled before I licked his lips. "Sorry about that." Sparrow said to me softly. "Nothing to be sorry about Sparrow. I like it." I said before I jumped on top of him and kissed Sparrow hard. Sparrow looked shocked but kissed me back as he wraped his arms about me. I pressed my body up against his and I felt him getting hard. "Mmm." Sparrow said into our make out.

"I want to have sex again." Sparrow said when he pulled away from me. "We can do it again before we head to class." I said and he smiled before he rolled me over and got between my leg's. Then he rammed his dick into me and I screamed out with pleasure. Sparrow wasn't slowing down and I liked it a lot. "Oh Sparrow!" I moaned loud as I was at my peak.

I felt him push him self as deep as he could go and let out his cum deep in side me, as I let my go as will. Panting we held each other for a while before we took a shower and got ready for our classes. Sparrow walked me to my first class Home Evilnomics. "Thanks for walking me to my class Sparrow I see you around." I said before I kissed his cheek. "Have a good day Riley I will see you soon." Sparrow said before he left. I walked into the class and I was the first on to show up.

Raven came in and looked at me with a smile. I smiled back at her. "Your the daughter of the big bad wolf that is cool." she said and I blushed. "So your not scared of me?" I couldn't help but to asked her. Raven's eyes soften when I said that. "No I am not. You can't help who your parent is. Beside's you're a good person Riley." Raven said with a smile.

 _ **3rd person pov**_

Raven couldn't believe that Cerise has a sister, but she don't get why Cerise never said anything to her about Riley. She need's to ask Cerise why she never said anything to her. Riley can see that Raven is hidding something but she wont ask her. The class started and Raven watched Riley all threw class. Big Bad watched his daughter to make sure she is ok.

After the class he called her to stay. "Are you ok pup?" he asked her with worry. Riley looked up at her father and smiled. He has not seen this kind of smile on his daughter's face. "I'm fine dad. Sparrow still wants to be friends. That is something I didn't think would happen." she said and her pulled her into a hug. "I'm happy what you still have your friend. Go to your next class and I see you around." he said before he kissed the top of her head. "Have a good day dad." Riley said before she left for her next class.

Riley's next three classes flew by fast cause the next thing she knew she is in Grimmnastices class. Cerise is in this class with her. Riley smiled at her younger twin but she just looked the other way. Raven saw that and wondered what is up with the two sisters. "Ok today we are going to race. Two will go up against each other. The last two will race and see who is the fastest." Coach Ginger Breadman said to his class. "But coach we all know that Cerise is the fastest in the class." Hunter said to him.

"That is true." Coach Ginger said. Riley didn't like that. "I want to race her." Riley said in a strong voice that made every one look at her. Sparrow looked at her with a smile. "Your the new girl. If you want to race her then we can do that." he said and Cerise glared at Riley. She didn't want to run against her. Cerise didn't want anything to do with her older twin sister. Ever since she was small their parents have been trying to find out what happend to Riley.

They loved Cerise but she didn't want to share them with anyone. She might be acting like a little kid but the three of them had something that she didn't want to share or to end. "I don't want to race her." Cerise said and every one turned their eyes on to her. "Why not?" Raven asked and Cerise looked at her friend. "I have my reasons." she said with a growl.

Riley really wanted to get to know her sister. She has never had a sister and wanted to get to know her. But right now Cerise is pissing her off. "What to scared to lose against me?" Riley said with a smirk on her blood red lips. Cerise growled with rage at her. "I don't lose." she said the two of them faced each other. "If you don't then race me little hood. But if you don't have the balls then I can understand that." Riley said and all of their mouths fell opened when she said 'balls'.

Even Cerise was shocked to hear her say that. "Fine lets do this you are going down dog!" she yelled at her. Every one was shocked to hear Cerise call Riley a dog. "Coach are are the rules?" Riley said with a fanged smile as she kept her eyes on Cerise. "There aren't much rules for racing. Just dont do anything to the other racer." he said and Riley smiled as she moved to the line.

Cerise stood next to Riley. "Sorry Cerise but I'm not going to go easy on you." Riley said with a growl that was a little demonic. Cerise looked at with her a little fear. "Get ready. On your mark. GO!" Coach Ginger said and they took off. Riley and Cerise was going the same speed. "If this is as fast you can go Cerise then your going to lose." Riley said and Cerise got pissed and went faster.

Every one watched as Cerise went faster then Riley howled before she took off at her full speed. Riley pasted Cerise and left her in the dust. "Wow Riley is really fast!" Maddie said with a smile. Raven nodded as she watched Riley cross the line and stopped. Cerise came over to them with rage in her eyes. "I want to race again!" Cerise growled as she got up into Riley's face. "Ok I don't mind. I can ran for day's with out getting tired." Riley said and this is true to.

The went back to the line and then were off again. But Riley let Cerise get a few yards ahead before she took off. This time he wolfed out and she still caught up with Cerise and passed her. For the rest of the class Cerise and Riley raced. No one wanted to get in the middle of them. Every time they raced Riley won and she didn't hold back ether. Cerise didn't know what to do after the class.

Riley wanted to feel bad but if Cerise was going to act like that then she wont feel bad. Riley just hope that her and Cerise can patch things up. New about Cerise losing to Riley got around fast. A lot of the other's started to poke fun at Cerise about it. Riley watched them and the look on Cerise's face made Riley's heart hurt. But one of the royals went a little to far. "I can't believe you lost to the new girl Cerise. But then again I'm not surprised that you lost to the Big Bad Wolfs daughter. May be we should ask her to join our team enstead of you." Daring Charming said to Cerise.

Cerise love's being on the team but hearing that made her tear up. Before Cerise could run away. Daring went flying threw the air. Cause Riley just ran and punch the hell out of him. Riley was growling with pure rage at them all. Cerise looked at her older sister. "How dare you speak to her like that!" Riley howled with rage. Every one stood still their blood turned cold. "So what if she lost but to kick her off the team! You fucken jackass! You might be a stuped prince but you have no right to speak to anyone like that! Bully's piss me off the most! !" she yelled louder then before.

Everyone looked at Riley with fear and shock to hear her use such naughty words. Daring just laid there looked at Riley with fear. "You might be a stuped royal and you think your better then the rebels. But your fucken wrong! ! You think you can get away with everything but your wrong! ! ! People like you are lower then scum! ! People like you should just die." she said and a cold shiver ran down every royal's spins. They never had somone talk to them like that before.

Even the royal teachers are scared of the wolf rebel. Riley might not like her sister at times but she is pack and no one is going to hurt her pack like that. Riley is a alpha and she will do anything to make sure that no one will hurt what is hers. Big Bad watched the whole thing with shock to see. Riley is something that no one should mess with unless they want to die. "Miss Big Bad you shouldn't talk like that to another student." Headmaster Grimm said to her.

Riley rounded on him. "And you!" she yelled with even more rage if that was possable. Headmaster Grimm looked a little scared. "You favorite the royals more and that isn't right! You should treat everyone the same! You lie and trick people to get what you want! You are a monster that should be banished! !" Riley said and no one was breathing by this point. Headmaster Grimm had his mouth open cause no one has ever talked to him like that. Riley looked at him then at every one else. She saw fear, pride and a few smiles.

"You can't talke to me like that! I am the Headmaster!" Headmaster Grimm said when he found his voice. Rily smiled as she looked at him. "What are you going to do to me?" she said with a crazy look in her eyes. "You have no clue what I can do to you." he said to her. "I really don't give a flying fuck what you can do. Whatever it is I just leave and write my own story. . .Wait that is want I'm going to do any way!" Riley laughed and every one looked at her with horror.

"You can't do that! Your story will vanish if you do that!" Apple said in that sweet sickly voice of her. Riley growled as she looked at her. "No it wont! They just say that cause they don't want to mix the story! They want to keep the royals on top while they walk all over the rebel's like we are trash! Only selfish, blacked soul beings would want to keep that going!" Riley howled at them. When she said that last part. Apple didn't know what to think. Cause that means she is selfish and has a black soul.

"Professor Bad Wolf can you control your daughter please!" Snow White said to him. Big Bad looked at her. "No I think she has a very good point." he said and every one looked at him with shock. "Your not in your right mind!" Snow White said to him. "No I think I am. But you and the rest of the Royal's aren't. If its not your way you have a hissy fit till you get your way." he said back to her. The other rebels nodded their heads. Riley looked at Queen Snow White and she has a black soul just like Apple.

"The apple don't fall far from the tree." Riley said and Snow White looked at her. "What does that mean?" she said with rage at Riley. "Your soul is just as black as your daughters." Riley said and every one didn't know what she was talking about. "What?" was all Snow White could say. "It seems that Miss. Bad Wolf has the eyes to see what is on the in side of somone's heart." Giles Grimm said as he walked over to Riley. "What are you talking about Giles?" Giles brother said to him.

"Riley has a very rare gift. . .while she is the only one that will have it. She has the Eyes of the God's. She can see what is on the inside. You might be nice on the out side but on the inside you can be black as night. If she has the Eyes of the God's then she has a few more powers that no one will ever have. Riley has the power to rewrite every story that has been written in history." Giles said to them. Every one looked at Riley and even Riley is shock to hear that she has the power to rewrite the story's. But she wonder how she got that power and why her and not someone else? Riley is your normal girl that has a bad ass side. Every one stood there looked down at Riley, not sure if they should be afread or happy.


	7. The Unexected Part 2

Chapter 7: The Unexected Part 2

 _ **Riley's pov**_

Its been a few months since I yelled at the royals and the headmaster. Sparrow and I are still together. We have sex every change we got. I got up today feeling a little sick in my stomach. I ran to the bathroom. "What's wrong Riley?!" came Sparrow's voice from be hind me. I barely made it to the toilt and vomit into it. Sparrow held my hair back while I vomited. It took me a while before I finished. Sparrow watched me brushed my teeth.

"You ok?" Sparrow asked me. "Yea I think I got a bug or something." I said to him. Sparrow took me back to my bed. "You do look a little pale love." Sparrow said to me a he kissed the top of my head. "I might skip classes to day." I said and Sparrow laid me back down and put the cover over me. "Ok I will go and tell your dad that you are not feeling good." Sparrow said before he started to put his clothes back on.

"Thanks Sparrow I see you after your classes." I said and Sparrow kissed my cheek before he left. I put on some clothes knowing dad he will come and see me. After I put on some clothes I went back to my bed. I felt my stomach going into knots again. I ran to the bathroom and vomit again. This went on all day. Even when dad came to see me. "Baby girl are you ok?" he said as he rubbed my back.

I brushed my teeth and then went back to my bed. Dad got me a glass of water. I took sips before I spoke. "Yes dad. I think I got a bug. I might be out for a few days." I said as I laid back and snuggled into my covers. "Ok I let your teachers know. I will send Sparrow with some food for you." dad said before he kissed the top of my head and left. I smiled as I closed my eyes. The water helped my stomach.

I know I fell asleep and I don't know how long I was out for. Then Sparrow came into my room and shook me a little. I opened my eyes to see him. A smile crossed my lips as I sat up to look at him. "How was your day?" I asked him as he pulled out some food for me. I nibbled on it as he talked about his day. "Your look a little better Riley." he said softly to me. "Thanks but I still fell sick." I said to him.

Sparrow crawled over me softly and laid next to me. He put his arms around me and held me close to his body. I leand back into his warm body. "Your body heat feels so good." I said softly as he kissed my neck. "Happy to keep you warm." Sparrow said to me softly. "Are you going to stay the night again?" I asked him. "Yep I finished my thronework." he said and I smiled as I snuggled into him.

Sparrow nuzzled me as I started to relax more into him. "How have you been today Riley?" Sparrow said softly into my ear. "Ok been vomiting most of the morning." I said to him. "I really hope you get better soon." Sparrow said in a husky voice. I know what he wants to do and itst he same thing I want to do. "Me to. I hope you don't get what I got." I said cause if he get it then we have to wait till he gets better.

I rolled over and nuzzled into his chest. Sparrow put his head on top of mine and nuzzled me. "I love you Riley." Sparrow said softly to me. I smiled into his chest. "I love you too Sparrow." I sung a little. "You sing?" Sparrow said to me. "Yes I like to sing." I said to him. "When you get better I want to hear you sing." Sparrow said to me. I blushed a little I really never sung in front of anymore before.

"Ok but you wont laugh at me will you?" I said to him. Sparrow pulled away and looked at me. "I would never laugh at you babe." Sparrow said to me. I really wanted to kiss him but if I do have a bug I don't want to give it to him. Then again he might already have it and it might take a while to hit him. "What are you thinking about?" Sparrow asked me. I smiled at him as we looked into each other eyes. "I really want to kiss you so badly." I said and he smiled at me. "Me to." he said and I nibbled on his chest.

Its been a few day's and I fell better now. Just in the morning I felt sick but after I vomit I feel better for the rest of the day. So I'm going back to classes. Sparrow walked me to all my classes. Cerise smiled at me every time we passed in the hall. I'm got a very good feeling me and her are going to be come very close soon. I can't wait to get to know my twin sister better.

So over the next few day's something kept bugging the hell out of me, but I can't think of what is wrong. I can't put my finger on what is wrong. I know there is something that I need to be worring about but I don't know what it is. "What's wrong Riley?" Sparrow said and I looked at him. "Something is bugging me." I said and he looked at me with worry. I leaned back into his chest as I watched the clouds move.

"What is bugging you?" he asked me. "I don't know." I said and he chuckled at me. "Sorry Sparrow. There is something I need to do or remember but I just cant think of it." I said and he tighten his grip on me. "I know you will figure it out Riley." he said and he nuzzled me. I can hear some of the girls talking about us. They are saying we look cute together.

Then I jerk away from Sparrow as it hit me. "What's wrong?" Sparrow said as I jumped up to my feet. "I need to go to my room for something." I said softly to him. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked me. "No I need to be alone. Come by in a hour or so." I said with a smile to him. Sparrow smiled back at me before I took off running. I kept on running till I got to my room and went to my book. I haven't opened it in a few months. I read the last page and I haven't at it since that month.

"Holy fuck." I said as I sat down on the bed. "It can't be." I kept on saying over and over. The more I said that more I was in shock. Cause if this is right then everything is going to change. For the good or the bad I don't know yet. Happy tears ran down my face. Cause before I came home I couldn't even get a guy to date me. Now everything is going the way I want, but I wasn't planing on doing this at sixteen. Still why not everything happens for a reason.

Look at my loving parents. They never thought they would ever fall in love and have kids. But look at them now. I sat there for a long time and I need to find a way to make sure what I think is going on with me. I really don't think they have what I need so I have to go with magic. I turned off all the lights and light my candles and closed my eyes. There I went into my soul and looked for my answer.

This will take me a while and I hope wont take me to long. Then as I walked threw my soul I saw two shadows and then I came back to my self. Someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I said as I looked over at the door. Sparrow came in and looked down at me. I was still sitting on the floor with my candles around me.

"What are you doing down there and what is with the candles?" he said to me. I blew out all the candles before I turned on the lights. Sparrow looked at me and I love how his soul looks. Its like music but in fire form. So beautiful and pieceful. I sat on the bed with him. "I have something to tell you Sparrow." I said as I looked at him.

I saw fear and worry in his eyes. "What do you have to tell me." by the sound of his voice I can tell he is scared that I'm going to break up with him. "What I have to tell you is something shocking." I said and he looked at me. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm pregnant." I said softly to him. Sparrow looked at me with his mouth opened. "Take your time Sparrow." I said as I looked away.

"Is the baby mine?" he said not sure what to say. I kept my eyes down on my lap. "Yes. . .do you want the baby?" I asked softly. Cause if he don't want it I don't mind being a single parent. "I never thought about it. . .do you want the baby Riley?" he asked me and I looked at him. "Yes. If you don't I wont tell anyone you are the father. I don't mind rasing the child on my own." I said with a smile but there was something in his eyes. "I want the baby too. I wasn't sure if you did to Riley. I want to be there for you and our child. What are the others going to say about this?" he said to me.

"Let us take it one day at a time Sparrow. Cause I got a feel that the headmaster wouldn't like that we mixed the story's. Lets just be careful who finds out. Cause there are some that I don't trust." I said and he nodded his head at me. "I feel the same way. What is your dad going to do with me when he finds out?" Sparrow said with some fear. "Don't worry about my old man Sparrow. I love you and he should be happy." I said before I kissed him. I feel like we are walking down the path of my parents. I hope everything will be ok. Some times I with I had the sight so I can see how this will work out.


	8. Rebel Love Song

The song Riley sings belonges to Black Veil Brides: rebel love song. I did change it some what to fit the story. Its a good song take a listen to it.

Chapter 8: Rebel Love Song

 _ **Riley's pov**_

Its been a few day's and I just get sick in the mornings. Sparrow walk's me to all my classes. We haven't told anyone and I'm not sure if we should or not. I really want to tell my family and I know they will keep it to them selfs.

Dad noticed something is up with me and Sparrow, but he didn't say anything. Cerise is even noticing something is up with her twin. "Hey Riley can I have a word?" Cerise said to Riley after one class. Sparrow looked at me. "I be fine, give me a few minutes." I said before I kissed his lips. "Ok Riley I'll be waiting." Sparrow said as he waited outside the door.

Cerise took me to a empty room. "What's up with you Riley?" she asked me. "What do you mean Cerise?" I said back to her. "Cut the act Riley we are twins. We might have not grew up together but I know something is up." she said with worry. "Sorry Cerise. Its just what I have to say has to stay between us. I will tell mom and dad when the time is right. No one else can find out." I said and she looked a little scared now.

"I give you my word Riley I wont tell anyone." Cerise said to me. I sat on a desk and put a hand over my stomach. I'm not showing yet. "I'm pregnant." I said and Cerise's mouth fell open with shock. "Your joking right?" she said to me. "No Cerise I'm not joking. I'm really pregnant." I said to my sister. "Is Sparrow the father?" Cerise asked me.

"Yes he is. We don't want the wrong people to find out. If they knew we are having a child and mix the story's they might do something bad to the baby." I said cause the headmaster gives off something bad. "Mom and dad told me something like that. They might do something very bad. I wont tell anyone. I can't believe I'm going to be a aunt!" Cerise said excitedly before she hugged me.

That took me by surprise. "Yep your going to be a aunty." I said. We talked for a few more minutes then left. Sparrow stayed close to me. "What did Cerise want?" he whispered to me. "Wanted to know what was up." I whishered back as we headed to the castleteria. He didn't say anything till we got our food and sat down.

"What did you tell her?" Sparrow said softly. "The truth. She wont say anything." I said as I looked around, making sure no one was close. "Are you sure we can trust her?" he asked me. "I have to tell you something after our lesson's." I said just before others started to sit with us. Sparrow moved closer to me.

After our classes Sparrow came to my room. This room is the only one I trust speaking without the fear of someone listening in on us.

I told Sparrow about my family. "You and Cerise are twins? You don't look anything alike." he said and I smiled at him. "Not all twins look alike Sparrow. Beside's its a good thing we don't look the same." I said said as I finished up my thronwork. "Why is it a good thing?" Sparrow said confused.

I smiled at my love. "Cause they will know what our parent's did. The royals are dangerouse. If they knew they might do something really bad. . .if they do anything to my family they will pay dearly." I said with a growl of rage. Sparrow looked at me. "What would you do?" he aked me in a worry voice. "Anything I have to." I said with a demonic wolf growl. "How far would you go?" Sparrow said not really sure if he wanted to know. "I will kill if I have to." I said as I stood up and started to pace. "I would do the same." he said as he pulled me back into him. "I'm not asking you to kill for me Sparrow. I grew up in a whole different world befor I came back. I'm nothing like anyone here." I said gently to him.

"What do you mean? Your family is going to be my family too Riley, some day. I stand next to you." he said gently into my ear. I wanted to cry but I held it in. "Thank you Sparrow." I said before I told him what happened to me when I was a baby. "I never knew there was a world like that." was all he could say.

"You can still run if you want to." I said to him. I don't want to drag him into this. "I'm not going to run Riley never! I love you to much to run. I love our unborn child to much to run." I turned around and kissed the man that I love. "I love you Sparrow." I said when I pulled away. "I love you too Riley." Sparrow said before he pulled me to the bed and held me. I nuzzled into him.

"Sparrow?" I said softly. "Yes Riley?" Sparrow said into my ear. "What do you think we are having? A boy or a girl?" I asked him as I closed my amber eyes. "No clue." he said as he kissed the top of my head. "What do you want? Boy or girl?" i asked him. "A girl just like you." he said. "I want a boy like you Sparrow. But I be happy with ether cause he or she is part of you." I said.

Sparrow nuzzled me. "I can't wait to meet our child." Sparrow said to me. I smiled into his chest. "Me too Sparrow. We have six more month's of waiting." I said. "Six month's not so bad." he said and I giggled. "Yeah six month's aren't bad. I need to tell my parents before that." I said.

"Why don't you tell your father and then tell your mother?" Sparrow said. "I would put I want to tell them at the same time." I said. "I got a idea." Sparrow said before he got up. I looked at him. "I be right back Riley." Sparrow said before he kissed me. I watched him walk out of my room. Watching my man walk away is turning me on. Boy has a nice ass on him. Make's a girl want to howl at that moon.

I snuggled down into my bed. Sparrow's scent is all over my pillow's. I love his scent. If music had a smell it would smell like Sparrow. Smiling I closed my eyes taking in more of his scent.

At some point I must have fell asleep. Cause the next thing I knew Sparrow is shacking me awake. "Riley babe it's time to get up." came is sweet voice. _**I don't wanna get up.**_ I sang to him.

"You have a sexy voice Riley. We should sing together." Sparrow said as he spanked my ass. I growled as I wolfed out. "So scary and very sexy." Sparrow said. I got up and pounced on him. Sparrow fell to the ground with little old me on top of him. I growled as I laid on top of Sparrow licking him with my huge wolf tongue.

"I love you Riley but that is just a little gross!" Sparrow laughed. "I love you too Sparrow." I said before I turned back. "Come one we are going to be late." he said. "So what. Lets have some fun before we go." I purred to him.

 _ **3rd persons pov**_

After their fun Riley and Sparrow went to their third class. "Oh Riley before I forget. There is going to be a talent show in two days." Sparrow said to Riley. Her amber eyes lite up. "Really now? I can't wait." Riley said as she started to think of a good song.

As the day went on Riley got a good song in mind. Riley headed to her room and started to work on her song and the music for it. Sparrow came in and stopped dead when he heard Riley playing the electric guitar bad ass. He never heard anything like this before.

Riley didn't noticed Sparrow watching her play. Then Riley stopped cause she felt someone watching her. She turned around slowly to see Sparrow standing behind her with his mouth open like a baby bird waiting for food. "How long have you been standing there Sparrow?" Riley asked with a red face.

"A while. Riley I never seen anyone rock out like that!" Sparrow yeleld with joy as he ran over to her and kissed Riley hard. Watching her rock out like that turned Sparrow on.

After six hours of steaming sex, Riley and Sparrow fell asleep in each others arms. Sparrow nuzzled Riley in his sleep.

It's the day of the talent show and Riley got the song down. Changing a few words. Sparrow and Raven are doing music too. Sparrow as been up staging Raven. But at the talent show Raven showed some of her dark side. Riley is the last one to parform.

Riley walked out on stage in a black and red mini skirt and a short red and black corset. Her hair is pulled up into four pony tails and her bangs are hanging down on the side's of her face. Every one watched Riley walked to the middle of the stage. Then she started to play her electic guitar.

As Riley played she slowly started turn in to her wolf form. Bad Wolf never seen any wolf turn slowly before. Its a fast change. Riley had her eyes closed. Then before she started to sing she changed back but leaving her ear's, tail, some fangs and eyes of the wolf.

 _ **I cannot hid what's on my mind**_

 _ **I feel it burning deep inside**_

 _ **A passion crime to take what's mine**_

 _ **Let us start living for today**_

Riley sang as she looked into the groud. No one has heard this kind of music before.

 _ **Never gonna' change my mind**_

 _ **We can leave it all behind**_

 _ **Nothin's gonna' stop us**_

 _ **No not this time**_

 _ **So take your hand in mine**_

 _ **It's ours tonight**_

 _ **This is a REBEL LOVE SONG!**_

Riley sang as the other insturments started to play by them self's. Sparrow smiled as his girlfriend as she sang and danced on.

 _ **Hearts will sacrifice**_

 _ **It's do or DIE**_

 _ **This is a REBEL LOVE SONG!**_

 _ **My rebel eyes have seen their lies!**_

 _ **I choke on all they had to say**_

 _ **When worlds collide**_

 _ **What's left inside**_

 _ **I hold on tight and hear you pray**_

Riley sand as her tail moved with her. Bad Wolf didn't know his pup can sing like this.

 _ **Never gonna' change my mind**_

 _ **We can leave it all behind**_

 _ **Nothins' gonna stop us!**_

 _ **No not this time!**_

 __Headmaster Grimm is not liking this song at all. After what Riley did that day he has been scared of her.

 _ **So take you hand in mine**_

 _ **It's ours tonight**_

 _ **This is a REBEL LOVE SONG!**_

 _ **Heart's will sacrifice**_

 _ **Its do or DIE!**_

 _ **This is a REBEL LOVE SONG!**_

Snow White gritted her teeth. Her daughter Apple should be the only one with a great voice in the school. She is not like this this at all. Snow White must put a stop to Riley Bad Wolf.

 _ **Wild and running for one reason**_

 _ **They cant stop us from our FREEDOM!**_

 _ **Wild and running for one season**_

 _ **THEY CAN'T STOP US FROM OUR FREEDOM!**_

When Riley sings she really get's into the music.

 _ **Never gonna' change my mind**_

 _ **We can leave it all behind**_

 _ **Nothin's gonna' stop us**_

 _ **No not this time**_

Riley turned her icy blue eyes to Sparrow as she sang this next part.

 _ **So take your hand in mine**_

 _ **It's ours tonight**_

 _ **This is a REBEL LOVE SONG!**_

 _ **Hearts will sacrifice**_

 _ **Its do or DIE!**_

 _ **This is a REBEL LOVE SONG! !**_

 _Sparrow has been thinking about something for a while now. Now he made up his mind about it._

 _ **So take your hand in mine**_

 _ **It's ours tonight**_

 _ **This is a REBEL LOVE SONG!**_

 _ **Heart's will sacrifice**_

 _ **Its do or DIE!**_

 _ **This is a rebel love song**_

Riley finsihed her song and all the rebel's and some of the royal's cheered the loudest for Riley. Riley turned back to her normal self. With a bow Riley walked off the stage. It didn't take long for them to pick a winner.

"The winner is Riley Bad Wolf." Headmaster Grimm said with a fake smile and he had a very bad taste in his mouth. Thing's are about to get bad and good. . .

 _ **I wanted to thank Princess MH for all the reveiws! Thank you for staying with me. Sorry it take's me so long to do a chapter but I want to make sure the chapter is good. I like to think about the next chapter before I start writting the next chapter. Ok my minions! I need your help with some names for the baby. I want girl and boy names. I will pick the best name. You can keep coming back with names. Thank you all and a big thank you to Princess MH! ! !**_


	9. Family Outing

Chapter 9: Family Outing

 _ **Riley's pov**_

The school got destored by Raven's mother, so we got a week or two off so they can fix it. Sparrow is coming home with me so I will have him with me when I tell them I'm pregnant. Cerise is even coming home and not staying at a friends like most of them are doing.

Sparrow helped me pack up my trunk and dad is going to carry it for me. "So are you going to tell me what's going on pup?" dad asked me as we headed home. Sparrow looked at me. "You got to wait a little longer dad." I said with a wolfish smile. "It's nothing bad right?" dad said with worry. "I hope it's nothing bad. . ." I said starting to have second thoughts about telling them now. What if they don't appove of this?

What if they don't want nothing to do with me cause it might put the family in danger. Sparrow looked at me as he held my hand. "What's wrong Riley?" he whispered to me. "I'm having second thought's." I whispered so low that he had to lean down to hear me. "Why Rile's?" Sparrow asked just as low.

"What are you two whispering about?" dad said with a smile. I felt my face turned red and Sparrow blushed at me. "Just stuff dad." I said to him. "Ok?" he said confused. I smiled at my father, he smiled back as we walked on. I like the forest mother and father live's in. It maybe a long was away from the school. I really wish I grew up here and not in that other world.

I want to have gotten to know my family. To know what is was like to be loved growing up. I can't wait to have my own family with Sparrow. I want my parents to be a big part of my kid's life's. Thanking about what if my parent's wont like me starting a family at my age. I want a huge family so I have to start now. I want to at lest have 4 to 6 kid's that is if Sparrow wan'ts a big family. If not it be ok with me.

I wonder who the child is going to look like and who they are going to take after me or Sparrow? My feet started to hurt. "You ok love?" Sparrow asked me softly. "My feet are starting to hurt." I said back to him. Sparrow smiled at me. "Get on my back I carry you." Sparrow said as he moved his ruck-sack. So I could ride on his back.

"Thank's Sparrow." I said as I put his ruck-sack on my own back before I got on his back. I nuzzled my noise against the crook of Sparrow's neck.I could head Sparrow purr a little, making me giggle gently. "You two remind me of when Red and I was your age." dad said with a smile. I blushed into Sparrow's neck. "Really sir?" Sparrow asked my father.

"Oh yes really. I would carry Red on my back all the time." dad said to us. Then he started to tell us stories about him and mom. It was nice to hear all the stories about them growing up. Soon we were at the house. Mom gave me a hug when I got off Sparrow's back. "Welcome home Riley." she said to me.

"Thanks mom and thanks for letting Sparrow stay with us while the school is being fix." I said as we pulled apart. "No need to thank us sweetheart. Your boyfriend is welcme here." Mom said before she hugged Sparrow who blushed but hugged her back. Mom showed me to my own room that I stayed in before I went to school. Sparrow got the small gust room down the hall from mine. It's going to be hard to sleep with out him. I got us to having Sparrow beside me while I sleep. Sparrow came into my room as I started to unpack. "How are you doing?" he said as he helped my with some of my books.

"Ok just really scared." I said softly to him. Sparrow looked at me with consuren. "Why Riley?" Sparrow said as he sat me down on my bed. "I really don't know my parents well. What if they don't want nothing to do with me after they find out about our baby?" I whispered to him. Sparrow's eyes looked in to mine. "Babe they wont do that. They love you, if they didn't then they wouldn't have been looking for you all of these year." I smiled as I put my head on his arm.

"Thank you Sparrow but I'm still scared of what they might think." I said softly. "Its's ok Riley. We find a good time in telling them." he said before he kissed the top of my head. "You two look so cute like that." came Cerise's voice. We turned to see her leaning up against the door. "Thank's sis." I said and she smiled more before she came in. "When you going to tell them?" Cerise asked with a huge smile. I looked down at my hand's.

"I'm not sure." I said. "What about tomorrow?" she said making me look up fast at her. "Why tomorrow?" I asked. "We are going out for a family hike." I looked at Sparrow, who smiled. "We should." he said and I just nodded my head. Cause the sooner I tell them the sooner I can get it over with.

At dinner it seemed like mom and dad know something was up. "Riley is everthing ok?" mom asked me with worry. "Yes mom. Why you asking?" I said with a smile as I looked at her. She smiled at me before she spoke. "Your not really eating." she said making dad look at me with worry. "What's up pup?" he said. "Nothing just not that hungry." I said softly. "Riley you reall need to eat something." Sparrow said.

He is right, I am eating for twoo now. "Ok." I said with a smile as I started to eat. I saw mom and dad smiling as they looked at us. "Sparrow is good for Riley." mom said softl to dad. I smiled a little into my good. "Yes he is." dad said back to mom. Dinner was done, Cerise and I did the dishes.

I was ready for bed, it's been a long day. Getting ready for bed didn't take me long. Turning off the light's I laid in bed. I could no sleep at all. Nothing I did helped. "Fuck this." I said asI got up and went to Sparrow's room. "You can't sleep ether?" Sparrow said as I walked up to his bed. "Nope. I got use to having you in my bed." I said as I crawled into his bed. "Me to. Why did you kept the door open for?" Sparrow said. "So they don't think we are doing anything." I said before I yawned and feel asleep.

I woke up to yelling. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes. "What the hell is goin on?" I said as I looked up. Dad is wolfed out and showing fang's. Sparrow is behind me. "Why are you in his bed!" dad yelled with rage.

I looked at him and for the first time I was truly scared of him. "I couldn't sleep." I said and he must have thought of something else then just sleep cause dad roared. "The door was open. We just slept in the same bed!" I yelled at him. "I dont care!" dad yelled back at me.

We yelled at each other all the way up to our hike. Dad was growling at Sparrow and mom didn't look to happy with me. If they are like this when we just slept in the bed. They aren't going to be to happy knowing we had sex. Cerise looked scared to but she stayed at the very back and I don't blame her.

What was suppose to be a nice family hike turned into a growling hate looking hike. We got to the spot and mom packed a lunch for us. I walked away to look at the view. Then I heard Cerise sceam. I ran back and saw dad trying to attack Sparrow. "Dad stop it! !" Cerise yelled. But he just snapped his fang's at Sparrow. He looked scared but he didn't back down.

Mom just had her hands over her mouth. Cerise was yelling at dad to stop, dad was yelling/growling at Sparrow about sharing a bed with his baby girl. Sparrow was yelling for me to stay away so I wont get hurt. This is not good. If dad hurt's Sparrow I wont forgive him. "I'M PREGNANT! ! !" I screamed as dad was about to pouce at Sparrow. Their head's slowly turned toward's me. Tear's ran down my face as I looked at Sparrow. . .


	10. Good-Bye

Chapter 10: Good-Bye

 _ **Normal pov**_

Bad Wolf and Red looked at Riley as Sparrow moved him self closer to Riley slowly. "What the hell!" Bad Wolf said to his older daughter. She didn't say anything as Sparrow moved in front of her so if Bad Wolf comes at her he has to go threw him first. "How could you put this family in danger?" Red said as she looked at Cerise. Still Riley didn't say anything. She new this was a bad idea.

"Sparrow we need to leave now." Riley said before she threw him on her back and changed into a huge wolf and took off running before her parents could say anything. They didn't follow them. "What are we going to do?" Sparrow asked her. "While since my parents think this is dangerouse, I'm leaving. You can still have a normal life if you want Sparrow or you can come with me and we can raise our child in some far away land." Riley said as tears ran down her face.

She just got her family back and now she has to leave cause she is with child. Riley really hoped that they would be happy about this. Boy was she wrong and now she has to leave them. "I go with you love. Where are we going first?" Sparrow asked her. "Back to the house to get our stuff then make one more stop." Riley said as she pushed her self to go faster.

It didn't take her long to get to the house. Once there she changed back and went inside. Riley put a spell on her bag to hold more stuff inside it. She put Sparrow's stuff in it as she told him write on the letter she need to write. "If you need to write one to Sparrow then do it now." Riley said as she took off her chocker that her parents gave her. She looked at it before she threw it on the bed. Riley knew she was different but the only one that like's that is Sparrow.

Riley took everything that they gave her cause they are never coming back. "Really love?" Riley said to Sparrow as he stood up. "Yes. Where are we going from here?" he asked her. "We are going to Raven's cause she is the only one I trust right now." Riley said with red puffy eyes. Sparrow pulled her into a warm loving hug. "We be ok Riley. Maybe one day we can come back here." he said softly before they took off.

When they got to Raven's castle Raven and a few of the others are there. _**Raven if you can hear me come to the woods its Riley. Don't let the others know where you going.**_ Riley thought as she put them into Raven's mind. Raven came alone and she looked at the two of them. Seeing Riley's red puffy eyes she got worried. "What's wrong?" Raven asked her. "There is a lot to tell but Cerise will fill you in when you give her this letter." Riley said as she handed Raven the letter she wrote to her sister.

Raven took the later with a shaky hand. "Why can't you give it to her?" Raven asked slowly. "Cause me and Sparrow are leaving the kingdom and we might never come back. Cerise will tell you and make sure my father isn't around when you give her the letter Raven. One more thing Raven, can you watch over my sister since I'm not going to be able to anymore. Tell her I'm very sorry that I have to leave. But its the only way." Riley said as more tears ran down her face.

Raven wanted to cry with Riley cause she can see the pain in her eyes. "The only way to what Riley?" Raven asked her softly. Sparrow held Riley. "Cerise will know what I'm talking about. I put in the letter for her to tell you. It might take her a while to tell you. If you can change the way Raven then some day we will come back. Till then we are going to leave." Riley said before she hugged Raven. "This is good-bye Raven thank you for everything." Riley said before Sparrow gave her his one letter. "Can you give that to my father for me?" Sparrow said and Raven nodded.

Then Raven watched as two of her friends dissappered into the black forst. She went back to the others after she calmed her self down.

Riley changed back so they can get far away before the sun went down. The two of them have not clue what will happen to them. But one thing they do know if they stay they would be killed or their child would be. . . .


	11. Home

Chapter 11: Home

 _ **Riley's pov**_

I ran till I couldn't run anymore. The sun was down and I don't know how long it was down for. Sparrow got off my back and I changed back. "Let's start a fire and look for some food." I said with a cracked voice. I'm sill upset but at lest I'm not alone this time. "Ok Riley." Sparrow said before he kissed the top of my head. "I go get the wood." I said but Sparrow shook his sexy head.

"No baby I go do that. You stay here and rest." Sparrow said softly to me before he pulled out a cover and laid it on the green grass for me. "Ok. I love you." I said to him. "I love you too Riley. Now rest Riley and tomorrow we are walking. You need to start thinking about the baby." Sparrow said before he left to get some firewood. I went threw my bag and found some breat and cheese. It's not much but we can have this for dinner and then go looking for some food when the sun comes out.

Sparrow came back with a lot of firewood. I watched as he placed it down. Then I used as fire spell to light us a fire. "That feels good." I said as I held out my hands towards the warmth of the fire. "Yes it does." Sparrow said as he put his arm around me. I put a peace of bread and cheese and gave it to Sparrow before I cut me some for my self. "Thank you baby." Sparrow said and I smiled at him. "Your welcome Sparrow." I said back.

We sat there by the fire eating our dinner of bread and cheese. I leaned into him and started to drift off into sleep. That night brought nothing but painful dreams of the day before. It felt like I just fell asleep when Sparrow woke me up.

I was glade to be up and not reliving losing my family again. Sparrow wouldn't let me help him pack up. Then we started to walk on heading deeper into the forest and far away from the kingdom. We found berry's and put some up for later. I would go hunting but I just wanted to get far away from the kingdom as fast as we can. "What is wrong Riley?" Sparrow said with worry in his musical voice. I looked up at him before I slide my hand into his.

"I just want to get as far away as we can. Me running in my wolf form wont hurt the pup Sparrow." I said and he looked at me with worry. I smiled at me. "Just let me run for two more days then we can walk on." I said to him. Sparrow thought about it as we walk on. "Ok just this one time I will let you do it. Then I will carry you till we find a place to make our new home." Sparrow said to me. "I can walk you know." I said before I phased and he jumped on my back.

I took off as fast as I would. I want to get my unborn pup and my mate away from them. It was none when I smelt a new kingdom. "We are in a new kingdom." I said as I ran deeper into the new kingdom. "Good where do you want to start looking for a home?" Sparrow said as I turned to the left and ran more. I didn't want to just go straight just in case someone will follow us. "Let's look while we travel and if a place looks good then we stop and make it home." I said to him and Sparrow rubbed his face in my snow white fur.

Its been house and we came to a water fall. I stopped dead and looked around. There is a huge river and a clearing that we can build a house and have a farm. The river looks like there is a lot of fish in it. "Why did you stop for baby?" Sparrow said to me as he slide off my back once more and I turned back. "I like this place. Its so beautiful and peaceful. This would be a great place to raise a family." I said to him.

Sparrow smiled at me before we kissed softly. "So this is the place you want to be our new home?" Sparrow said as he pulled me into his arms. "Yes I can see the pure light here that will make a wonderful home for us. Lets get a shelter up and a fire going before it get's dark. I can do some fishing and hopefuly I can get a few for dinner." I said as I looked at the tree's. "Ok wish hunter was here. He could make use a house in no time." Sparrow said with sadness. I know how he feels, he misses his friends and so do I. But if we have've stayed we could have been kill.

"Yeah he could. Maybe one day we can go back and see them. I go get some stuff for the shelter." I said before I walked off into the woods. Sparrow followed me and helped me with the wood and leafs. I showed Sparrow how to make a shelter and then I started to fish while Sparrow got wood for the fire and to last the night. Our luck is starting to turn around for us.


	12. New Life

_**Hello all. I'm so sorry it took me this long to post a new chapter. I had it written down and I had it typed up but I lost it. I can't fined where I put my book with this chapter in it. So I'm going to rewrite it. I been busy with work and moving that is why it has taken this long. I really hope you can forgive me. I'm going to try and keep up with my fanfics. I'm also helping a friend write her books so that also takes some of my time. Again I'm so sorry for your wait.**_

Chapter 12: New Life

 _ **Riley's pov**_

The morning camp and I smiled as I rolled over to look at the sleeping Sparrow. This is our new life together. Far away from every one that will hurt our child and us. We can raise our children in peace without the fear of other's coming to kill us. I ran my finger down his noise a few times making him smile in his sleep.

We got a lot of work before we can truly rest and get our lifes started. "Sparrow love you need to get up. I would let you sleep in but we have a ton of work to do." I said softly as I shook him a little. "Ok Riley I'm up." Sparrow said in a tired voice. I feel bad about waking him up but we really need to get a read shelter built. "After we build a better shelter then I let you sleep in love." I said before I kissed his lips.

Then I got out of the small shelter and started to look for fallen trees with Sparrow following me. We found good strong logs that just barely fell down. Using the magic I have I used it to move the logs to our new home. From there I moved the logs into place then fixed them so they wont fall or move.

It's taking time but the small house is taking shape. "What if we have more kids?" Sparrow said as he saw the size of the house. "We can make it bigger as time goes on love. Right now we just need something for just us three maybe four." I said with a smile as I put my hand over my belly. "Four?" Sparrow said confused as he looked at me. "I'm just saying. We might be having twins. Look at me and Cerise we are twins and we could have twins of our own." I said as the last of the pouch flew into place.

I looked at Sparrow and he has this cute look on his handsome face as he thought about what I said. "I like that." Sparrow said as he pulled me closer to him and kissed me hard. I smiled into our passion kiss of love and lust. "Lets go and have some fun?" I said as I pulled back and looked up at the man I love. "You don't know how much I wont to Riley. First lets get our room set up and then we can have some fun." Sparrow said and I know he is right.

It's just that I'm really horny right now and I want my man in me. So we need to finish up the inside of the house. Now its back into the huge forest we call home now to fined more wood for the inside.

It took us all day and well into the night to finish. We did take time for food and water. I found a safe fluffy plant you can make pillows and other stuff out of. Making a bed out of this stuff is easy but finding the plants for it isn't.

Then there is some glow in the dark moss that we are using for lighing. "This feel's so much like home already." I said as I snuggled into Sparrow's chest. "Yes it does Riley. Tomorrow we can start on finding food." Sparrow said with a yawn and soon we both fell a sleep.

I can't remember what I dreamed about but it wasn't good. I woke up in a cold sweat. The sun isn't even out yet and Sparrow is snoring softly meaning he is really tired. I got out of bed with out waking Sparrow and headed outside. The moon is starting to go behind the trees. I walked over to the clear fresh river. Dipping my hands into the cool water. Cupping my hands I brought them out and splashed my face with it. The cold water woke me up more and washed away the sweat from my nightmare.

Now that I'm a wake I looked at the house and I noticed we dont have a kitchen yet. We still have a lot of wood and stone left. So I'm going to make a outside kitchen with a built-in pouch with a stone floor; there is a opening in the roof for the smoke to go but there is something above the hole so rain came come in.

I even made guters to gather rain water so we don't have to boil it. I found some eggs for breakfast. By the time Sparrow came out the food was done. I found berries and nuts as while. I even got two fish for us. "Wow babe this is wonderfull. And the food smells great. How long have you been up?" Sparrow said as he looked around the new kitchen.

"Thank you baby. I been up before the sun came up." I said as I drank my warm pine needle tea. Sparrow looked at me with worry. "Why were you up so eary for?" Sparrow said as he put his hand over mine and his thumb rubbed the top of my hand. I gave Sparrow a warm smile before I spoke. "I had a nightmare don't remember what is was about. Best guess it was about my family hating me. So I got up and came out here to get some work done." I said as I took another drink.

"You should have woke me up I could have helped you." Sparrow said before he kissed my forhead. "You needed your sleep Sparrow. I can hand this for a few more months. Then you can take over everything baby." I said with a smirk and Sparrow chuckled at me. "So what are we going to do today?" Sparrow asked me. "Make a garden and a root celler." I said as we started to eat our breakfast.

It didn't take us long to eat. Then we went to find a good place to put our garden at. Some where close to the river so we can water them. "What about here?" Sparrow said as we came to a good size clearing we can clear out and make into a garden in. This place is good for it because when our family get's bigger we are going to need more food. Right now we can just plant what we need and store some for the winter.

"What are you thinking about babe?" Sparrow asked me softly waiting for me to answer him. "I love it. When are family gets bigger we can plant more. We need to start on clearing this out." I said to him with a smile. "Ok lets get this done." Sparrow said with a smile and a quick kiss.

 _ **3rd person pov**_

It took Riley and Sparrow a few hours to clear the clearing out. Then Riley used her magic to till the earth to make it ready for planting. Then Riley made a fence around the part of the garden they are going to be using so the forest animals can't get in. "We need to get seeds to plant in here." Sparrow said and Riley smiled as she pulled out bags of different kinds of fruits, veggies, and spices. "When did you get those?" Sparrow said with a smirk on his lips.

Riley smiled up at him. "I had this for a while now. Just in case I had to leave and be on my own again." Riley said in a sad voice. Sparrow pulled her closer into a loveing hug. "Good planing love; but this time your not going to alone. . .never going to be alone ever again." Sparrow whispered into Riley's right ear; sending a warm shiver threw her body.

"Thank you." Riley said as she showed Sparrow how plant the seeds and how far to do it. "How do you know how to do this babe?" Sparrow said loving to Riley who blushed a deep crimson red. "Back in my old life sadly. I couldn't make enough money so I had to grow my own food for years till I got the job at the clothes shop." Riley said to Sparrow as they got done planting.

"I'm sorry babe for your hard times. But now there are going to get better." Sparrow said as he followed Riley to the river so she can fill up the two watering cans. "It has gotten better since you came into my life." Riley said as she showed Sparrow how much to water the plants. "You are the best thing that has very happened to me Riley." Sparrow said as he followed how Riley did the watering.

Riley blushed at Sparrow's words; her heart beat faster in her chest. "Your the best Sparrow." Riley said with a blush and she pulled Sparrow closer to kiss his lips. "Mmm." Sparrow moaned into their kiss. "Since we are done and yesterday we were to tired to have some fun; how about we head home and have some sexy time." Sparrow said in a husky voice. Riley jumped up into Sparrow's arms to kiss him. Sparrow kissed his girl back as he headed back to their new home.


End file.
